terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER SEVEN
Ottie's POV "Here, put the cobwebs on your cut," I said, visiting Noah, who was laying under a tree. It was late morning of the next day, and Noah's wound hasn't healed. Noah purred, placing the cobwebs on his wound. "Thanks'' Otterfrost." "No problem, ''Nightleaf." I said, matching his tone. I let my eyes stray to the forest, looking for a cream and white she-cat with bright blue eyes, aka Morgan. "She'll come soon, Ottie," Noah meowed. "I guess," I sighed. "I'm just really worried about her." "She'll be fine," he said, waving his tail as if he was waving the thought away. "Now, go check on camp." I straightened up and walked into camp, scanning the area. Isabelle and Leah were working on a den, while Luke and Ally were out hunting. I walked over to Isabelle and Leah. "Atta go!" I mewed. "Look at you two, building a den!" Isabelle purred. "It's not that bad!" She exclaimed. "I still wonder why we are here, though," Leah pondered. I know why, ''I feel like saying. ''But I don't want you two to get mad at me. ''"Me too," I lied. I quickly walked away, and turned to the entrance, where Luke was coming back with a couple of mice and a rabbit in his jaws. "Look at all this food!" Luke exclaimed, dropping it inside a circle of rocks. "Ally's collecting the rest. There is so much! It'll probably last us a week!" "A quarter moon," I corrected. Luke smirked at me. Bushes shook, while I saw flashes of pelts flash by. "What was that?" Noah exclaimed, standing up. He flinched because of his injury. "Sit back down!" I hissed. "It might just be Ally." Isabelle stepped forward. "Ally has a white pelt," she meowed a matter-of-factly. "Not, uh, ginger, silver, brown, cream, and gray pelt!" I finally stepped forward. "Who are you? Come out!" After a while, a cream she-cat with white markings stepped out of the bushes, her blue eyes with fear. "Uh, hi?" ''I-I knew that voice... "Morgan!" I yowled, tumbling into her. Morgan laughed in amusement. "You came! You're here! How did you get here?" Before Morgan could answer, a silver tabby she-cat stepped out of the bushes, six other cats following her. "Morgan, do you know her?" "Of course, Moon!" Morgan exclaimed. "Ottie sits next to me in social studies when we were... well... humans." The cream she-cat purred. "Ottie?" The silver she-cat repeated, eyes widening. "Moon!" I rushed up to Moon and smiled. "I can't believe we are cats!" My eyes darted to her six companions. "Who are they?" She purred as she looked at Leah, Noah, Luke, and Isabelle. "I could say the same to you. Well, with me I have Lyla, Heather, Phoebe, James, Will, and Josh, aka, Foxfeather, Firesight, Waveflower, Boulderclaw, Windfeather and Blizzardclaw!" "Call me Foxxy!" Lyla, aka Foxxy mewed. I waved my tail in greeting at them. "Well, you've already met Morgan, also known as Meadowsky already. I have with me Leah, Luke, Noah, Isabelle and Ally. Their warrior names are Leafwhisker, Lionfoot, Nightleaf, Ivybird, and Ambershine. Ally isn't here right now." I took a deep breath. Luke gave a small smile, while Isabelle stared at me. Leah became more interested in her paws than the newcomers, and Noah covered his cut with his tail. Moon smiled. "I need to speak with you." After that moment, our cats mixed together. Will and James went to go talk with Noah, while Josh and Phoebe went out hunting with Luke. Foxxy went to help Leah with the dens, while Morgan, Heather and Isabelle chatted. I followed Moon over to a tree, where no one could hear us. Once we were out of earshot, Moon faced me. "We're cats." "I've noticed." "Yeah, but it's you and me." "I've also noticed that, too." Moon gave me a frustrated glare. "It's not just that!" She hissed. "Can't you tell that it's you and me, members of the Terrific Three." I pondered that. "So that means Silv has a group with her and she's coming?" "Exactly," Moon said. I nodded. Moon didn't look at me. We've talked to each other online, but in real life, it was awkward. "So, in your group do you have a best friend?" "Foxxy," Moon replied. "You?" "Leah," I took a deep breath and looked up. "Do you have an, you know..." I mouthed the word crush. Moon thought for a while, then laughed. "Ottie! Yes, actually, I do. It's Will." She blushed. "Why did you ask?" I looked at my paws. "No way! Who is it?" "Noah," I whispered, smiling. "Don't you dare tell a soul!" She smirked. "I'll see about that!" We both collapsed into laughter. "Okay, we should get back to our duties." "That sounds like a good idea!" I padded over to Noah. When Will and James saw me, they dipped their heads respectively and walked away. Once they left, I looked at the tom. "How much longer do you think you'll not be able to do, well, anything?" Noah glared at me. "I want to do something, I really do. I'll try to help out tomorrow." I smiled. That's what I like about him. So willing to help! A moment later, a white pelt flashed into camp. "Whoa!" Ally exclaimed, dropping the birds and rabbit in her jaws. "Who are they?" "We'll explain later," Leah mewed. "The food can feed all of us, barely." ''Just wait until Silv's group comes, ''I thought to myself. Category:Terrific Three Book